ishtariafandomcom-20200214-history
Ishtarian Idol Season 1
60 Competitors! Vote for your favorite Unit! The winning Unit may even get a BRAND NEW makeover! Event Time From after 10/1's maintenance to 10/8 2:00 AM PST/PDT. New Units Final Results Contenders 'Session A/B/C/D' 'Session A/B and C/D' Rewards List Time to Vote! Get Ballots, and Vote for your Favorite Units! Voting Voting will be held in several groups! You can vote for the same Unit multiple times! The Units that win will move onto the next round of competition! 'A/B/C/D Groups' The Top 5 Units in each group will move on. 'A&B/C&D Groups' The Top 5 Units will move on. 'Final Showdown' The Top 3 Units will move on. The A/B/C/D Groups will have their own specific contenders, while the A&B/C&D Groups will have a total of 10 Units made of the winners from Group A and Group B, and Group C and Group D. In the event that 2 Units get the same amount of Votes, the Unit that is listed first in the Vote menu will be the winner. The list goes from left to right, starting from the top. A Unit's Total Votes will reset if it moves on to the next round of competition. You cannot check the Total Votes while voting is being held. Each Unit's comment will change once they have reached a total of 20, and 100 votes. Some Units may not have recorded voices. to get Ballots You can get Ballots by logging into the Event, doing Quests, or from pulling Packs! The Ballots you get upon logging into the Event, will be sent directly to your Character. Your Event Login will reset right before the next round of voting begins. File:Ishtarian_Idol_Season_1_Ballot.png|Ballot. Units/Comments The Unit with the most Votes at any given time will appear on the Event Page. Comments can be sent, and seen on the Event Page! Rewards This Event has Completion Rewards, as well as Rewards for the top Voters in each group of voting. You can confirm your Completion Rewards from the Event Page. The top 100 votes for each Unit that moves onto the next round of voting will receive 1 Gold Summon Ticket! Voter Rankings are determined by each individual Unit's Total Votes. This means that if you Rank in the top 100 of two of the winning Units for that round you will get 2 Gold Summon Tickets. FAQ The Reward Units from this Event are Limited Edition 1 Year Anniversary Units. For the time being, the Reward Units from this Event will not be tradable in the Bazaar. Event content and availability may be subject to change without notice. Winning Units may or may not get a new version. The rarity, and availability has not been determined. All remaining Ballots will be deleted once the Event has finished. All remaining Ballots that have not been claimed from your Gift Box will also be deleted once the Event has finished. Using any bugs/tools/hacks to gain an advantage will result in a Permanent Ban. External Links * Age of Ishtaria Forums Discussion Thread Category:Events Category:Idols